The number of terminal clamps which are also suitable for clamping conductors having a large conductor cross-section, in particular a conductor cross-section or conductor cross-sectional area >35 mm2, is small to date. The known terminal clamps for clamping conductors having a large cross-sectional area usually have a screw connection. Furthermore, a combination of a screw connection and a spring connection is also known, in which a spring is tensioned by a screw mechanism and acts similarly to a clamping sleeve of a screw terminal and pulls the conductor to be clamped against a busbar. All of these terminals usually press the conductor to be clamped against a flat busbar. In the process, a displacement of the conductor to be clamped can easily occur, as a result of which a secure clamping of the conductor onto the flat busbar can no longer be ensured.